El jugador más valioso
by tulique
Summary: Kuroko reflexiona sobre cómo ha cambiado Kise-kun a lo largo de estos dos últimos años (ese era el Kise-kun que Kuroko siempre quiso conocer). Kikuro ligero.


_Advertencia: contiene spoilers del manga, de donde he extraído todos los diálogos._

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya no era un envidioso. Estaba acostumbrado, ya desde pequeño, a verse a sí mismo como un anónimo en medio de una muchedumbre. Callado, siempre discreto, observando el mundo que lo rodeaba y aprendiendo de los demás.

También era torpe.

No era ágil como Aomine-kun, ni tenía tan buena puntería como Midorima-kun. Su altura escasa tampoco le servía de mucha ayuda, y ni siquiera podría decirse que fuese resistente. Pese a ello, se esforzaba día sí y día también para poder jugar junto a aquellos prodigios sin ser un lastre. Sabía que nunca, por mucho que lo intentara, llegaría a estar a su nivel. Pero no importaba. Se contentaba con aportar su granito de arena al equipo.

(O eso se decía a sí mismo)

Tras meses de esfuerzo, en los que hasta sintió que se quebraban su determinación y sus huesos, lo logró. Estaba en la primera división. Como titular. Ya podía jugar con Aomine-kun, ser la sombra que lo acompañase, y cumplir su promesa con Ogiwara-kun.

Creyó que lloraría de la alegría. Recordó a su yo de un pasado no tan distante, aquel que iba a tirar la toalla por no poder aguantar los entrenamientos. Aquel en el que nadie creía.

Kuroko Tetsuya no era un envidioso, pero apretó los puños con fuerza al escuchar que un chico que llevaba dos semanas jugando al baloncesto ya había ascendido a la primera división.

Lo que Kuroko había alcanzado después de meses de sacrificio, otro lo había conseguido en apenas _dos semanas_.

Hasta los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros estaban perplejos.

Su nombre era Kise Ryouta y era el polo opuesto a Kuroko. Era más alto que muchos profesores, de figura atlética, popular en todo el instituto y con un talento innegable.

—Es difícil creer que haya empezado a jugar al baloncesto hace dos semanas —comentó Midorima-kun con asombro.

—En serio, es completamente diferente a _uno que yo me sé_ —Murasakibara-kun soltó aquella indirecta con retintín.

Kuroko se sentía insignificante al lado de Kise Ryouta. Él también lo veía así.

Sabía que no tenía sentido sentirse de esa manera. A fin de cuentas, Kise Ryouta era el centro de todas las miradas, tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha, y Kuroko no debería compararse con él. Sus habilidades, incluso sus personalidades, no tenían nada que ver.

No _debería_ compararse con él, _pero lo hacía_. Quería hacerse un poco más fuerte para demostrarle que, pese a no tener talento, merecía el uniforme por el que tanto había luchado. Acababa de forjar una rivalidad con alguien que lo consideraba invisible.

Por si fuera poco, tenía que ser su tutor. No había nada que Kuroko pudiese enseñarle sobre el baloncesto, y eso era algo que Kise Ryouta pudo comprobar a simple vista.

—Eh, quiero un tutor diferente —decía Kise como si hubiese sido víctima de una broma pesada.

A Kuroko no le caía bien Kise. Era una fuente inagotable de talento envenenada con vanidad. Se metía con Kuroko siempre que tuviese oportunidad, más que Murasakibara-kun, y hasta llegó a discutir varias veces con Aomine-kun porque veía injusto que tuviera que respetar a alguien claramente inferior a él. Tampoco podía decirse que lo odiase. Al fin y al cabo, su gusto por el baloncesto era verdadero. En algo estaban de acuerdo.

(Tenía que admitir que le hizo ilusión que su equipo confiase tanto en él como para asignarle como tutor del recién llegado. Así, al menos, se podía ver un poquito más importante)

—¡¿Que tengo que jugar un partido en la segunda división?! —Kise gritó, señalando a Kuroko como si le hubiese mancillado su honor— ¡¿Con el renacuajo este?!

A Kuroko no le caía bien Kise, pero tenía que darle una lección porque él era el tutor y Kise el pupilo.

Fueron compañeros en aquel partido amistoso. Le enseñó lo que era ser una luz guiada por una sombra y le habló del significado de formar parte de un equipo. Tenían formas de jugar distintas, y eso estaba bien. Kise no parecía comprenderlo del todo y no paraba de hacerle preguntas al respecto. Era un poco agotador. Al menos, sin embargo, Kuroko se ganó su respeto.

Ya no era Kuroko, "el canijo" o "el manta", sino _Kurokocchi_. Kise, _Kise-kun_, añadía "-cchi" a todos aquellos a los que respetaba, empezando por "Aominecchi". Kuroko había pasado de ser una mota de polvo a estar en un pedestal, con Kise-kun adorándolo como si fuera uno más de la Generación de los Milagros.

Al poco tiempo Kise-kun fue nombrado titular. Daba brincos y no paraba de chillar, ganándose algunas miradas reprobadoras de Midorima-kun. Tan feliz que no tardó en contagiar a los que lo rodeaban. Kuroko lo contempló orgulloso, preguntándose si en el fondo Kise-kun había aprendido algo de él.

Quizás había sido él quien había aprendido de Kise-kun.

Kise-kun era un buen compañero de equipo. En el banquillo animaba con todas sus energías y en la cancha se esforzaba al máximo. Era una explosión de vitalidad, un diamante en bruto, un amigo. Siempre charlaba con los demás, se lo pasaba en grande bromeando con Aomine-kun y echaba una mano a Kuroko cuando los entrenamientos se hacían duros. Las risas de Kise-kun se convirtieron en un recordatorio de los días felices que vivió —que vivieron— en Teikou.

(Unas risas que resonaron en su mente cuando tenía que volver solo a casa, cuando sus compañeros eran sus peores enemigos, cuando empezó a odiar el baloncesto)

La Generación de los Milagros estaba podrida. Competían entre sí, creyendo que en la liga no había rival a su nivel. Kise-kun volvió a ser el niño engreído que proponía juegos humillantes antes de un partido, como si los contrincantes no fuesen más que parte del decorado en la obra central de "los milagros".

El Teikou se hizo con la victoria por tercer año consecutivo, pero aun así Kuroko sintió que lo había perdido todo. No tenía compañeros, ni amigos, ni más lágrimas que derramar.

Aquella humillación fue el punto final de un equipo que pudo haberlo tenido todo, pero que se hundió en su propia arrogancia. Aunque la nueva copa en la vitrina dijese lo contrario, fue una victoria sin ganadores.

Para Kise-kun aquello había sido un juego sin malicia. Alguien como él, que siempre había estado en la cima, no sabía cómo era sentirse insignificante.

Kuroko se marchó con la idea de demostrarles a todos que el método del Teikou era un error. Había otra forma de jugar al baloncesto y él la descubriría, la pondría en práctica y con ella —y su nuevo equipo— los derrotaría a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

Así llegó a Seirin, un instituto nuevo y con un equipo de baloncesto pequeño, pero potente y con una filosofía acorde a la suya. Allí conoció al que convertiría en su nueva luz, Kagami-kun. Tan parecido y a la vez diferente de Aomine-kun.

Kise-kun volvió a irrumpir en su vida de repente y sin avisar, como la primera vez. Era el Kise-kun de Teikou con el uniforme del instituto Kaijou.

—Por favor, dadme a Kurokocchi —dijo Kise-kun en el gimnasio de Seirin, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos—. Ven a nuestro instituto y juguemos otra vez juntos al baloncesto. ¡En serio te lo digo, te respeto un montón, Kurokocchi! Pero estás desperdiciando tu talento en un sitio como este. ¿Eh, qué me dices?

Kuroko se dio cuenta de que Kise-kun nunca había aprendido nada de él y, si lo había hecho, lo había olvidado todo. El corazón de Kise-kun seguía en Teikou, con su orgullo cosido a la Generación de los Milagros ("¿Por qué desapareciste justo después de la final?"), pero parecía que de algún modo estaba haciendo de Kaijou su nuevo hogar.

Eran los primeros pasos hacia un nuevo Kise-kun, aunque ni él mismo se hubiese dado cuenta de que no era el mismo de antes.

—¡Ganar lo es todo! ¿Hay algo más importante que eso?

Kuroko no tenía una respuesta. La encontraría y se la haría entender a Kise-kun.

Hablaron sobre Teikou, sobre Kagami-kun, sobre baloncesto. Kagami-kun interrumpió su conversación y, antes de poder siquiera creerlo, ya estaban jugando de nuevo al baloncesto. Esta vez formaban parte del mismo equipo. Ellos tres contra cinco tipejos.

Kuroko, Kagami-kun y Kise-kun se hicieron fácilmente con la victoria. Kise-kun se despidió, no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa que podría ser sincera, agridulce o una mera máscara.

Con Kise-kun era difícil saberlo.

—¡Al final hasta pude jugar con Kurokocchi!

Por un momento, Kuroko creyó haber encontrado parte de la respuesta a la pregunta de antes. Ganar era importante, pero solo cuando había algo y alguien con quien poder celebrarlo.

Ganar era la recompensa de un trabajo bien hecho en equipo.

Tal vez Kise-kun le hubiese dado vueltas mientras volvía a casa con el Kaijou. Quizás sí había aprendido algo, después de todo.

—Kise, has cambiado un poco —comentó Midorima-kun el día en que coincidieron en un restaurante, justo después de vencer a Shutoku— Tus ojos… están raros.

—¡¿Raros?! —Kise-kun se sobresaltó— A lo mejor es porque he empezado a entrenar más desde que jugamos contra Kurokocchi —continuó con una sonrisa pensativa. Kuroko y Midorima-kun lo observaron—. Además, últimamente he estado pensando en lo divertido que es jugar con los del Kaijou.

Kuroko recordaría aquellas palabras en el partido de Kaijou, el equipo de Kise-kun, y Too, el de Aomine-kun. Era la primera vez que presenciaba un enfrentamiento entre dos "milagros" y, como cabía esperar, era una batalla a otro nivel.

Lo que vio Kuroko aquel día fue a un Kise-kun inmaduro, obcecado con derrotar a "Aominecchi" y demasiado impaciente. También descubrió —o redescubrió— a un Kise-kun que adoraba a su equipo. Kaijou confiaba ciegamente en Kise-kun y lo apoyaba en sus aciertos y errores.

Kise-kun volvía a sentir emoción en un partido y, para él, el baloncesto volvía a ser un reto que podría afrontar con sus compañeros.

Llegó a superarse a sí mismo y demostró que aún podía mejorar _más_. Era terrorífico y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

Por un momento, por primera vez en su vida, Kuroko temió que Kise-kun pudiese llegar a ser invencible.

El partido terminó con la derrota de Kaijou y las lágrimas amargas de Kise-kun. Era el llanto de alguien que se prometió a sí mismo no volver a perder. De alguien que se esforzaría al máximo para ganar, costase lo que costase.

Quizás se esforzó demasiado.

En los cuartos de final de la Winter Cup, Kaijou tuvo que jugar contra la academia Fukuda. Kise-kun contra Haizaki-kun.

Kise-kun jamás había ganado ni una sola vez a Haizaki-kun. Esta vez, sin embargo, _debía _ganar. Tenía que hacerlo por Kaijou, por sí mismo, por la promesa que les hizo a Kagami-kun y a Kuroko.

Era imposible que esta vez pudiera perder.

El Fukuda era un equipo fuerte, y Haizaki-kun un rival sin piedad. En las gradas ya se escuchaban murmullos sobre la derrota inminente de Kaijou y de cómo Haizaki-kun era incluso más fuerte que la Generación de los Milagros.

No. No era cierto.

(Y aun así Kise-kun ya tenía la mirada del que se daba por vencido)

—Ni hablar… —la cara de Kagami-kun estaba manchada por un temor que Kuroko compartía. Se sentía vulnerable por no poder hacer nada en aquella situación— ¡Aun así es imposible que pierda contra un capullo como ese! Prometimos que ganaría… y que jugaríamos en la semifinal, así que Kise, yo sé que…

Los dos mates consecutivos de Haizaki-kun dejaron a Kagami-kun con la palabra en la boca. Los jugadores de Kaijou estaban fatigados y Kise-kun, para colmo, tenía una pierna lesionada. Aquel había sido el precio por copiar a Aomine-kun y por trabajar más que nadie para llegar hasta ahí.

Se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma por no repetir lo sucedido en la Interhigh. Quería llevar el uniforme de Kaijou con orgullo y celebrar la victoria con sus compañeros. Su mente estaba dispuesta a todo, pero su cuerpo no aguantó el exceso.

Era injusto. Alguien que había trabajado tanto no podía acabar perdiendo de esa manera. Kise-kun merecía algo mejor.

Kuroko se levantó de su asiento.

—¡YO CREO EN TI, KISE-KUN!

Kise-kun estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una debilidad tan extraña en él, mirando a Kuroko asombrado. Tenía que recordar que no estaba solo.

Que aún quedaba una promesa por cumplir.

Fue aquel el momento en que Kise-kun resurgió de sus cenizas, con una fuerza que nunca habían visto en él. Llegó a copiar a los demás "milagros", algo que ni Haizaki-kun podría lograr, y, como el as que era, guió a Kaijou hacia la victoria.

Ese era el Kise-kun al que Kuroko siempre quiso conocer.

Kagami-kun y él estaban clavados en el asiento, boquiabiertos ante el espectáculo que Kise-kun acababa de ofrecer. No había duda de que se había ganado el título de "milagro" y de as de Kaijou.

Era imparable.

Kise-kun miró a las gradas, buscando a Kagami-kun y a Kuroko, y les dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha y un puño que chocar. Era su forma de darles las gracias por un apoyo férreo y por haber recordado su promesa.

Tener a Kise-kun como oponente era un torrente de emociones. Kuroko estaba orgulloso de ver lo lejos que había llegado aquel niño presuntuoso y solitario que conoció un día. Había abandonado la ideología de Teikou para abrazar por completo el trabajo en equipo de Kaijou.

«¡Ganar lo es todo! ¿Hay algo más importante que eso?», si el Kise-kun actual, as de Kaijou, escuchase esas palabras, se daría un golpe en la frente. Había encontrado la respuesta que Kuroko no le supo dar en su momento.

Kuroko se vio en la necesidad de ser sincero con él mismo, y también con Kise-kun. Se lo confesó todo. Le contó la primera impresión que le dio en Teikou y cómo desde entonces lo había visto como un rival. Kise-kun se quedó sin palabras por un instante. Tal vez Kuroko no había sido el único que se había sentido insignificante en su vida y que anhelaba el respeto de otra persona.

Puede que después de todo no fueran tan diferentes.

Sin duda, el Kise-kun de Kaijou era increíble. Tan fuerte que Kuroko no pudo evitar reír.

Fue un partido trepidante, bajo la amenaza constante de un Kise-kun que ni siquiera jugó la mayor parte por culpa de la lesión que acarreaba desde verano. Los minutos que sí estuvo en la cancha fueron intensos, casi frenéticos, en los que Seirin creyó estarse enfrentando contra la Generación de los Milagros al completo.

—Eres muy fuerte, en serio —Kuroko sonrió una vez ganado el partido. Tanto él como Kise-kun estaban agotados y chorreando sudor. Pese a todo, había entre ellos, entre ambos equipos, un ambiente sano que no había palpado en tiempo—. Aunque ganamos este partido, en realidad no logramos pararte a ti.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, me tendrías saltando de alegría —Kise-kun hizo pucheros—. Pero así, ahora, parece que te estás riendo de mí.

Kise-kun estuvo todo este tiempo buscando el visto bueno de los demás. De Aomine-kun, de la Generación de los Milagros, de Kaijou, de Kuroko.

(De sí mismo)

Lo que no debía de saber era que siempre lo tuvo desde el principio. Aomine-kun podría pasarse horas jugando solo con Kise-kun, los demás jugadores del Teikou lo admiraban por la velocidad en la que aprendía, Kaijou lo tenía como un as en el que se podía confiar pasase lo que pasase.

Para Kuroko era un rival. Un igual al que temía y admiraba.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kuroko tras un instante meditando.

Era curioso cómo estuvieron persiguiendo sin descanso un respeto que estaba ahí, uniéndolos tanto en lo mejor como en lo peor. Kuroko no necesitaba demostrar que su estilo era válido, al menos no ante Kise-kun, porque él ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo.

Del mismo modo que Kise-kun debería saber que siempre fue alguien especial para Kuroko, ya fuese como pupilo, compañero u oponente.

Kuroko Tetsuya no era un envidioso, por eso pudo admitir con orgullo que el mejor jugador era el Kise-kun de Kaijou.


End file.
